


Между тигром и пантерой

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И не страшно тебе, Куроко-чи? Они же два хищника. Если договорятся наконец - они же тебя разорвут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между тигром и пантерой

\- Это что это ты собрался делать с Тецу? - послышалось угрожающее рычание. Кагами нахмурился, обернулся, вцепившись в ремень школьной сумки, чтобы не ударить, и прорычал в ответ:  
\- Готовиться к тестам. У меня не один баскетбол на уме.  
\- К тренеру заходил учитель. Грозился забрать Кагами-куна из спортивного клуба, если тот продолжит так ужасно учиться. Теперь всей командой подтягиваем. Сегодня моя очередь, - безжалостно сдал друга Куроко своим ровным голосом, пока за его спиной пунцовел и раздражался Тайга, но при «бывшем свете» сделать ничего не решился. Аомине подумал несколько секунд, пристроился рядом с ними:  
\- Вот и замечательно. У меня с учебой всегда было ужасно, сам знаешь. Поможешь мне тоже подтянуться.  
Куроко пожал плечами, но одновременно с этим Кагами взорвался:  
\- Что?! Менеджера вашего попроси! Уверен, с учебой у нее все прекрасно! К тому же, мы идем ко мне домой! А я тебя там видеть не хочу!  
Аомине тут же фамильярно перехватил Тайгу за плечи, заговорщически, но довольно громко, спросил, будто издеваясь:  
\- Ах ты шалун, хочешь остаться с Тецу один на один?  
Окончание фразы заглушил крик Кагами, руку Дайки он скинул, перехватил того за грудки, зашипел:  
\- К черту, пошли, раз так захотелось. Только прекрати нести чушь!  
Повернувшись к Куроко, Тайга понял, что одноклассник смотрит на него своим внимательным, но в то же время совершенно спокойным взглядом, отпустил ворот куртки Аомине, одновременно отпихнув от себя игрока. 

Вместо того чтобы вылить на «учеников» тираду о том, что они никогда ничего не поймут, потому что не хотят понимать, постоянно отвлекаясь на то, чтобы стрельнуть друг в друга ненавидящим взглядом, Куроко вздохнул и проинформировал:  
\- Я в туалет, - после чего поднялся и без спешки вышел.  
\- Шикарная квартира, - невзначай бросил Аомине, подперев щеку рукой и глядя в сторону.  
\- Спасибо, - буркнул Кагами, не отрываясь от тетради и пытаясь показать, что учится.  
\- И кровать наверняка огромная.  
\- Не твое дело.   
\- В спальне-то вдвоем, наверное, удобнее было заниматься географией. «Смотри, Тецу, а вот тут у нас экватор».   
\- Если это твои сексуальные фантазии, то проваливай из моей квартиры и не мешай заниматься.   
\- Да, наверное, пора мне. Голова совсем не варит, попрошу Тецу зайти ко мне в выходные, получше со мной позаниматься, а то твоя рожа отвлекает, - Аомине начал собирать свои письменные принадлежности. – Как раз родители сваливают, никто отвлекать не будет.  
\- Я очень рад, что ты решил не мешать больше нам с Куроко заниматься, - снова не отрываясь от тетради, обронил Кагами. – Без тебя будет намного удобнее.  
Дайки рассерженно рыкнул, бросил сумку обратно, показывая, что теперь с места не сдвинется.  
\- А в выходные Куроко занят.  
\- Это чем же?   
\- Так я тебе и рассказал.   
\- Если Тецу собрался тренироваться, то ты для этого ну никак не годишься. Хочешь помогать ему с тренировками – хоть раз победи меня один на один! – начал старую песню Дайки. От двери кашлянули, Куроко прошел в комнату, вернулся на свое место. Двое остальных парней снова попытались не смотреть друг на друга.  
\- Я обещал Кагами-куну сходить с ним в магазин, - снова поднял учебник Тецуя, оба его «ученика» встрепенулись.  
\- Куроко! Не смей ему говорить, куда! Он же за нами увяжется!  
\- А что такого? – в голосе Тецу не звучало удивления.   
\- Как это что?! – взревел раненым тигром Кагами.   
\- Вот именно. Выходные у меня свободные. Почему бы не пройтись по магазинам для разнообразия? – хмыкнул Аомине.  
\- Тогда вдвоем и идите! – обиделся Кагами.  
\- И сходим, - пожал плечами Аомине. – Что такого? Ведь вы же собирались вдвоем сходить, так что!..  
\- А, черт! Доверишься тебе, как же! А потом!.. – замолчал, отвернулся, откашлялся и продолжил уже спокойнее. – Я иду с вами.  
\- Кто сказал, что мы тебя звали? – со своим привычно-скучающим выражением лица спросил Дайки, и Кагами снова разразился проклятьями.  
\- Это ты с нами напрашиваешься, а не я с тобой!  
Куроко тем временем спокойно собирал свои тетради и учебники, думая, не стоит ли, пока не поздно, отговориться важными делами на выходные. Однако он уже пообещал, значит, надо пойти.

Кисэ не посчастливилось прогуливаться в том же районе в выходной и натолкнуться на эту компанию, когда те гуляли уже третий час. Жизнерадостный Рета словно напоролся на утыканную стальными шипами стену при попытке радостно подбежать к ним. Куроко только повернулся в его сторону, поздоровался вроде бы даже с приязнью.  
Взгляд Кагами говорил «Вот только тебя еще не хватало», взгляд Аомине был совсем нерадостным и не излучал ни одного цензурного слова, но в переводе на литературный язык означал «Уверен, что ты достаточно умный, чтобы сейчас вспомнить о своих ужасно неотложных делах и сбежать по ним, больше не появляясь нам на глаза».   
\- Отлично! – после обмена приветствиями, изобразил безмятежную радость Рета. – А мне как раз так скучно тут одному! Как хорошо, что я вас встретил.   
Взгляд Кагами превратился в «Ну ты попал», а у Дайки и вовсе перестал поддаваться какому-либо переводу на цивилизованный язык. Куроко же, кажется, был рад, хотя, может, Кисэ и показалось, но, во всяком случае, Тецуя не возражал против такой компании.

В кафе было по причине выходного многолюдно, столик удалось найти не сразу. Кагами и Аомине ушли за заказом, до этого минут пять препираясь под удивленным взглядом Кисэ, кому оставаться тут составить компанию Куроко, а кому сходить за заказом. В результате отправились оба, и теперь, кажется, спорили у кассы, кто будет расплачиваться за ванильный шейк.  
Наблюдая за этим, Кисэ вздохнул, подперев щеку рукой.  
\- И не страшно тебе, Куроко-чи? Они же два хищника. Если договорятся наконец - они же тебя разорвут.   
Куроко оторвался от окошка, посмотрел внимательно на Рету, будто раздумывая, стоит ему говорить или нет, затем своим спокойным голосом ответил:  
\- Нет, Кисэ-кун. Не страшно. Потому что они никогда не договорятся.   
Рета несколько секунд потратил на осмысливание ответа, затем рассмеялся, восхищенно поаплодировав.


End file.
